This invention relates generally to the field of small containers, and more particularly to a container for mints and the like of a type wherein a base element is arranged for sliding movement relative to a cover element, as contrasted with a more common hinge-type construction. Containers of this general type are known in the art, and are typically employed as boxes for wooden matches and similar articles.
Where the containers are of relatively small dimensions, they can be carried in a jacket pocket of a wearer without distorting the appearance of the garment when worn. Where the container is of large dimensions, typically over three inches in both length and width, and of planar configuration, they cannot be carried in a garment pocket without noticeable bulging of the pocket to result in undesirable appearance, regardless of whether the garment is in buttoned condition.
Another problem which exists with hinged construction is that it is difficult to open using the fingers of a single hand of the user. If the user is standing or sitting on an unstable support, such as a moving vehicle, the opening of a hinge type container exposes all of the contents of rather than only that part adjacent an edge, and thus the likelihood of spillage of the entire contents is significantly increased.
Briefly stated, the invention contemplates the provision of an improved container construction of the class described including a base element and a cover element, each of corresponding curvature, the elements being slidably engaged for relative movement between opened and closed positions. Detent means is provided for retaining the elements in closed condition. Additional detent means is provided for preventing mutual disengagement when the container is at a limit of opening movement.
Because of the construction of the cover element, a lower surface of the base element is exposed for frictional contact of the fingers of the user, while the upper surface of the cover element is contacted by the thumb, whereby mutual movement of the thumb and fingers may result in only partial opening of the cover element relative to the base element, so that one or more tablets adjacent an exposed end edge of the base element are presented for convenient removal. The disclosed embodiment is constructed so as to expose to the fingers of the user not only the upper surface of the cover element, but the lower surface of a base element enabling the box to be manipulated between the thumb and forefingers of the user, so that the box may be opened using only a single hand.